


Wedding Day

by LeakyCherry



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakyCherry/pseuds/LeakyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio's thoughts of Shiemi on her wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

Wedding Day

Shiemi looked _beautiful_. She always did, of course.There was just something about her today that really lit his heart afire. Perhaps it was the way her hair framed her face behind the thin veil? Or maybe it was the way her dress hugged her frame and trailed behind her as she walked down the aisle.

No, that wasn't it. It was her smile. The way her face shone and her eyes lit up with excitement and love. Even behind the veil he could see her love so clearly. She was so happy, so incredibly happy to be getting married.

Oh how he loved her. Every little thing about her enthralled him. She slowly became his world, the light in his life and his reason for living. He fidgeted in place, adjusting his glasses before clasping his hands back together.

The Wedding March ended and she stood at the alter. The priest spoke his part and before he knew it, it was already over. Shiemi Moriyama would now be Mrs. Shiemi Okumura.

Oh if only it was him she had married.


End file.
